


Песня для страдающих сердцем и утомлённых войной

by EvilCatW



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Post-Marineford, also some adventuring, contains a fair amount of bar-hopping, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/EvilCatW
Summary: — Прости, Эйс, — проборматал Марко, смотря на подборку старых газет перед собой, — не знаю, как так получилось, но, кажется, я преследую твоего младшего брата.
Kudos: 4





	Песня для страдающих сердцем и утомлённых войной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Song for the Heartsore and War-Weary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089035) by [gestaltwithluck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestaltwithluck/pseuds/gestaltwithluck). 



После войны в Маринфорде им всем было нужно время. В конце концов, через неделю или больше — Марко не совсем в уверен — большинство из них начинают двигаться вперёд. Для всех очевидно, что Пиратов Белоуса больше нет. Они подавлены, ослаблены и опечалены — и хоть комфорт накамы успокаивает их общую боль и печаль от потери драгоценных членов команды, с каждым разом всё становится только хуже.

И вот их пути расходятся в разные стороны. Некоторые дивизионы распадаются и начинают формировать свои собственные экипажи, с новыми флагами и новыми мечтами. Другие идут служить на корабли союзников, с которыми у них уже были связи. Третьи и вовсе уходят от пиратской жизни. Кто-то сгруппировался в два или три человека, совершенно неуверенные в своём будущем, но уверенные в своих друзьях, с которыми они хотят встретиться.

Марко берёт одну из маленьких лодок, работающую на силе огненной логии, и отправляется в море один.

Осознание того, что пришло время отпустить — готовность принять это и двигаться дальше — это две совершенно разные вещи.

***

Марко никоим образом не был идиотом, и отлично понимал, что пытаться плыть по изменчивым водам Нового Мира в одиночку в своём состоянии глупо, поэтому покидает уменьшающуюся команду после того, как они хоронят своих мёртвых товарищей, проходит по Рэд Лайн и пошёл за попутным ветром, даже не взглянув на курс.

В течение нескольких месяцев он дрейфовал с острова на остров, избегая компаний, оставался один — спокойно напивался до потери сознания — и закупал достаточно еды, чтобы продержаться до следующего острова. Но даже Рай не был так благосклонен, — несмотря на его прозвище — и в конце концов сильный шторм становится слишком опасным для его маленького корабля, и ему приходится остановиться на следующем острове, чтобы выполнить некоторые непредвиденные ремонтные работы самому — поскольку на острове нет никаких корабельных плотников.

Есть, однако, бар, и алкоголь куда более привлекателен, чем перспектива того, что, возможно, он заходит слишком далеко и должен либо замедлиться, либо совершить самоубийство менее утомительным способом.

Он и не собирался этого делать. Не то чтобы эта мысль не мелькает у него в голове время от времени.

Это действительно очень крошечный бар, и у эля есть вкус смолы, но на самом деле, это не так отвратно, как если бы он пил чисто для аромата. Женщина, которая с грохотом ставит перед ним новую кружку, когда он осушает предыдущую, выглядит так, как будто она потеряла своё приглашение в могилу несколько десятилетий назад — так же как и сам бар. Даже грязные и потрёпанные бумаги, которыми завалены столы и прилавки, устарели на недели и месяцы.

Марко почти не замечает этого — он и не смотрит, — но когда он делает это, он задыхается достаточно сильно, чтобы старая леди подошла к нему и ударила по спине с силой, которая заставляет его думать, что, возможно, у неё осталось ещё несколько лет в запасе, в конце концов.

Этот идиот, почему он на первой полосе? И зачем этот идиот вернулся в Маринфорд?

Марко знает, что у этого идиота есть имя, и это не «младший брат Эйса», как он мысленно называл его с тех пор, как Эйс упомянул брата в первый раз, счастливо улыбаясь и размахивая плакатом с объявлением о розыске с щедрой суммой и счастливой детской фотографией, говоря: _«Эй, Марко! Ты только посмотри! Мой младший брат получил свою первую награду!»_

После этого Эйс был в таком хорошем настроении, что даже присоединился к пьянке вместе с Марко на острове, который они проверяли в тот вечер — тогда выпивка не была просто другим видом утопления — несмотря на его обычное отвращение к чрезмерному пьянству (что-то о рыжеволосом и похмелье). Чем пьянее становился Эйс, тем более абсурдными становились рассказанные им истории о его младшем брате. Начиная с того, что того съели аллигаторы, продолжая тем, что тот чуть не утонул пять раз за один день, и напоследок, историями о том, как тот случайно обвязал сам себя вокруг дерева

_(— Как, чёрт возьми, это произошло?_

_— Луффи туповатый ребёнок, сделанный из резины, в конце концов._

_—…что?)_

Заголовок «Грандиозное возвращение Монки Д. Луффи в Маринфорд» — является самым лучшим заголовком, который Марко когда-либо видел.

(Вот именно. Этого идиота зовут Луффи.)

Он читает статью до конца, и это ещё больше запутывает его. Алкоголь определённо не помогает. Почему, чёрт возьми, этот ребёнок вернулся в то адское место, со всеми плохими воспоминаниями, разбросал цветы и позвонил в колокол, тем самым, делая своё глупое лицо ещё более известным? Он явно ещё не исцелился — не со всеми этими повязками, покрывавшими его с головы до ног. И почему Джимбей и Тёмный Король Рейли поддерживают его в этом безумии?

— Глупый ребёнок, — заключает Марко. Он выуживает из кармана нужные монеты и бросает их на прилавок.

Затем поворачивается, чтобы уйти, но колеблется, оглядываясь на испачканную фотографию: серьёзное лицо мальчика и шляпа, почтительно прижатая к сердцу.

— Баа-сан, не возражаете, если я возьму это?

***

Ремонт, который он сделал у своей лодки, долго не протянет, и Марко это отлично знает. Поэтому, впервые за долгое время, он отправляется с фактической целью в Ватер-7: место лучших корабельных плотников по эту сторону Рэд Лайн.

— Нет ничего, что мы не могли бы починить, но это займет несколько дней, — говорит ему Айсберг (почему мэр Ватер-7 вообще оценивает ущерб его лодке?), — двигательный механизм довольно сильно проржавел, и потребуется некоторое время, чтобы собрать нужные детали. Я бы направил вас к Фрэнки, так как он быстрее справляется с такой работой, нежели я, но, боюсь, он сейчас занят другими делами.

Он говорит это с какой-то странной улыбкой.

— Любит неприятности? — легко спрашивает Марко, просто чтобы поддержать разговор.

Айсберг как-то ухитряется одновременно улыбнуться и нахмуриться.

— Ничего подобного. Я действительно не знаю, что он сейчас делает, но знаю, что его капитан получил глубокие раны в Маринфорде.

Марко моргает. Он правильно понимает, что этот парень, Фрэнки, пират, так что нет никакого вреда для корабелов, рассказывая ему такие вещи, но он почему-то чувствовал, что общее молчание о войне и её последствиях, которое охватило корабли Белоуса в течение его последних дней с ними, будет универсальным.

Он судорожно сглатывает.

— Фрэнки, кажется? Я не знаю его имени, но если вы скажете мне, под чьим флагом он служит, я, возможно, смогу рассказать вам, что стало с экипажем.

Теперь настала очередь Айсберга удивлённо моргать.

— Я плавал под флагом Белоуса, — поясняет Марко тоном, не допускающим дальнейших расспросов на эту тему.

Синеволосый мужчина снова поворачивается к пирату, задумчиво хмурясь в ответ.

— Понятно, — говорит он через мгновение. — Спасибо, но капитан Фрэнки не был союзником Белоуса.

Это было, по меньшей мере, необычно. Кроме членов морского дозора, там был только…

— Этот Фрэнки ведь плавает под флагом младшего бр… Луффи, братишки Эйса, правильно?

Ещё один удивлённый взгляд, быстро переходящий в улыбку.

— Похоже, вы знаете его не только по репутации.

Так или иначе, с этого момента Марко оказывается на попечении некоего Паули, другого корабельного плотника, который тащит его в бар и рассказывает историю, граничащую с невозможностью: про глупого идиота, который не отпустил свою накаму, и каким-то образом всё закончилось тем, что братишка Эйса объявил войну Мировому Правительству, возвращая её.

Конечно, Марко знал о произошедшем в Импел Дауне и Маринфорде, но он не слышал, чтобы этот идиот сделал своей целью уничтожение всех трёх главных правительственных крепостей в первой половине Гранд Лайна. По словам Паули, Эниес Лобби не пережил встречи с Пиратами Мугивар, и это было бы почти невероятно, если бы Марко не видел идиотизм и силу капитана из первых рядов, — так что неудивительно, что легендарный СП-9 потерпел поражение.

Марко задаётся вопросом, знал ли Эйс, какой сумасшедший, безрассудный, идиотски счастливый младший брат у него.

***

Это происходит вновь несколько месяцев спустя, на этот раз в баре на маленьком острове недалеко от Сабаоди, но достаточно далеко, чтобы рабство не было повседневной реальностью (мысль о чём-то вроде клетки всегда вызывала у него тошноту, и это чувство усилилось с момента заключения Эйса в тюрьму).

В баре есть усталый, но весёлый на вид экипаж, который становится всё более пьяным и рассказывает истории о годах, проведенных во мраке после того, как их тени были украдены, и о спасении бандой храбрых пиратов.

Марко отнёсся бы к их рассказам как к причудливому бреду пьяниц, если бы не знал достаточно о силе шичибукая Гекко Мории, чтобы не поверить их словам.

Когда он спрашивает крупную женщину, представившуюся капитаном экипажа, Лолу, действительно ли за несчастными историями её спутников стоит Мория, она подтверждает это, и, узнав, что Марко сам пират, с жаром рассказывает ему о том, как их спасла команда Мугивар. Связь не устанавливается, пока она не называет имя капитана.

— Луффи? Младший бр… Монки Д. Луффи, верно?

На её широком лице появляется подозрительный взгляд.

— А что, если это так? — спрашивает она с агрессией.

Марко поднимает руки в успокаивающем жесте.

— Не стоит беспокоиться. Я плавал с его братом, поэтому время от времени слышал истории об этом парне. Но я никогда не слышал, чтобы он был с Морией на равных.

— Вы знали Эйса, того самого, который дал ему ту вивр-карту? — она задумчиво замолкает. — Ты хочешь услышать продолжение?

Марко кивает, обнаружив, что действительно хочет услышать больше о невероятных действиях этого безрассудного ребёнка (неудивительно, что Эйс всегда был взволнованным старшим братом, говорящим о Луффи).

И вот он слышит рассказ об упрямом мальчике, корабле, размером с целый остров, и как Луффи проявил силу воли пятидесяти человек вместе взятых, победил чудовищного гиганта, одержимого его собственной тенью, а затем пошёл дальше, чтобы победить Морию. Ему также рассказывают приглушённым голосом о храбрости и преданности правой руки этого мальчика, который поставил свою жизнь и свою мечту на кон, чтобы спасти своего бессознательного капитана, и отказался рассказать о том, что сделал.

Марко также обращается к запутанному описанию других членов экипажа — и он не уверен, можно ли этому верить. Маленький оленёнок в качестве врача; киборг в роли корабельного плотника (может быть, тот самый Фрэнки о котором упоминал Айсберг?); живой, говорящий скелет в качестве музыканта. Это только три человека. И это заставляет его задаваться вопросом: насколько правдивы истории этой команды. Но сомнение быстро проигрывает алкоголю, совместному хору Саке Бинкса — и Марко с удивлением обнаруживает, что по-настоящему улыбается в первые за долгое время.

***

Его следующая встреча произошла всего через несколько недель, и эта встреча озадачила его больше, чем все остальные. Ему не повезло, что шторм отбросил его далеко в сторону от намеченного маршрута, и пока он не рискнул войти в Калм Белт. Он мог бы пересечь его с помощью своей лодки, управляемой силой фрукта, но это невероятно утомительно использовать без помощи небольшого ветра или прилива, тем более, что, хоть его дьявольский фрукт и позволяет производить пламя, он относится к типу зоан. Даже если бы это было не так, у такой маленькой лодки было бы очень мало шансов против морского короля.

Он умудряется держаться в безопасных водах, совсем чуть-чуть, и только начинает расслабляться, когда корабль, в котором он признаёт судно Боа Хэнкок, появляется и приближается к нему.

Он готовится получить огонь, и они, очевидно, готовы вступить в бой, когда внезапно пушки пропадают, и он получает удовольствие от вида самой красивой женщины на свете — или точнее так говорят, и теперь Марко в это верит — склонившейся над перилами и спрашивающей, не является ли он Марко Фениксом из Пиратов Белоуса.

Когда он отвечает, что да, это так, Хэнкок входит в какое-то восторженное состояние, где, краснея и хихикая, говорит ему, что рада встретить — не очень, заметьте, так как он всё-таки мужчина — кого-то, кто служил рядом с братом её мужа.

— Он не твой муж, принцесса! — с корабля доносится ещё один голос.

— Да, Луффи-сама вам отказал. Старейшина Ньон сказала, что ты должна постараться запомнить это, принцесса!

Она кивает, румянец на её щеках немного отступает, и Марко узнаёт, что Луффи здоров и становится всё сильнее, насколько ей известно.

Он смущенно благодарит её и обнаруживает, что ему подарили корзину экзотических фруктов, по-видимому, из легендарной Амазон Лили, прежде чем корабль императрицы уплывает в Калм Белт.

Он не уверен, что делать с этой встречей — у Боа Хэнкок есть что-то для младшего брата Эйса? Младший брат Эйса склонил эту женщину на свою сторону? — поэтому он прячет эти мысли на задворках своего сознания, чтобы изучить позже, и разворачивает свою лодку.

***

Он почти ожидает встреч с Луффи в этом месте и не разочарован, так как в ближайшие месяцы он слышит рассказы о приключениях молодого пирата от старика и пары обезьян в баре на Джайе, и на острове Драм, когда останавливается в деревне, чтобы пополнить запасы еды, и у Реверс Маунтин, где почти сталкивается с огромным китом, у которого нарисован Весёлый Роджер Мугивар на шрамированной голове.

Его самая шокирующая встреча происходит в Алабасте, несколько месяцев спустя, когда он наконец решает уступить своему любопытству о младшем брате Эйса, а не просто ждать следующей случайной встречи, чтобы узнать больше. Королевская библиотека и архивы открыты для публичного доступа, поэтому, чувствуя себя немного странно находясь в таком месте, он заходит в архив и просит посмотреть все газетные статьи, которые у них есть на записи о Мугиваре Луффи. Помощник из архива удивлённо смотрит на него, но с готовностью подчиняется.

Ему предстоит ещё многое пережить, чего он никак не ожидал от человека, который меньше года был пиратом, а потом исчез с поля зрения. Чувствуя себя странно, он берёт верхнюю газету, в которой есть объявление о первой награде Монки Д. Луффи. Он помнит, что Эйс был очень взволнован, увидев это на Моби Дике, но Марко никогда раньше не слышал подробностей того, как парень заработал награду за свою голову. Судя по всему, он без особых проблем снял всех больших шишек в Ист-Блю — мелкие сошки по сравнению с Гранд Лайн — прежде чем наделать много шума в Логтауне и расстроить дозорных.

К этому моменту он уже не может сказать, что удивлён. На самом деле, это кажется довольно скучным по стандартам Луффи, но это, вероятно, связано с тем, что история прошла через правительство, прежде чем попасть на заголовки газет.

— Прости, Эйс, — пробормотал Марко, смотря на подборку старых газет перед собой, — не знаю, как так получилось, но, кажется, я преследую твоего младшего брата.

Ближе к концу стопки, он, наконец, видит лица остальных членов команды младшего брата Эйса в первый раз. Похоже, что каждый член экипажа имеет награду за свою голову — чрезвычайно необычно, даже среди небольших экипажей — и хотя некоторые из них немного сомнительны ( _правительство честно сделало плакат для человека в маске, используя очевидный псевдоним вроде «Согекинг»? А почему воровка выглядит так, будто позирует для обложки журнала? Неужели нет лучшего описания для оленя-врача, чем «любитель сладкой ваты» Чоппер_?) они кажутся хорошей командой, хоть и несколько эксцентричной и более чем достаточно сумасшедшей.

— Простите.

Марко поднимает глаза и видит очень красивую молодую леди — тоже очень богатую, судя по количеству золота на её запястьях и шее, вплетённого в её длинные голубые волосы — с большой птицей рядом.

— Насколько я понимаю, вы просили показать вам архивные статьи о Монки Д. Луффи, — говорит она, и хоть её тон безупречно вежлив, в её глазах есть что-то настороженное. — Не могли бы вы сказать мне, зачем?

Он пожимает плечами, с одной стороны смущённый вопросом, а с другой — смиренно признавая, что даже архивное издание про младшего брата Эйса привлекает ещё больше тайн и проблем.

— Я плавал на том же корабле, что и его брат, — сдержанно отвечает он. — И его имя достаточно часто всплывало за последние два года, чтобы я захотел узнать немного больше о ребёнке.

Он не ожидал, что её настороженный взгляд мгновенно сменится слезами от его слов.

— Значит, вы знали Эйс-сана? — спрашивает она. Птица рядом с ней издает сочувственное карканье, и девушка быстро вытирает глаза. — Может быть, вы присоединитесь к нам на ужин?

— Ужин?

Ведя его из библиотеки по оживлённым улицам Алабасты, она представляется как Виви и рассказывает о том, как провела время с командой мугивар и встретилась с Эйсом. Это первый раз за почти два года после Маринфорда, когда Марко столкнулся с кем-то, кто знал Эйса лично: отчасти, потому что он избегал островов, где пираты Белоуса были хорошо известны.

Здесь выясняется, что произошло между младшим братом Эйса и Крокодайлом: она рассказывает о том, как Луффи избавил королевство от шичибукая и спас страну от гражданской войны и полного разорения.

К тому времени, как они добрались до дворца, она уже рассказала ему, как рассталась со своими накама, и спрашивает, не знает ли он чего-нибудь о Луффи и его команде, здоровы ли они.

Как только он понимает, что его спутница на самом деле принцесса, а «ужин» означает королевский банкет, в компании короля и его королевских советников — это совсем не то, к чему он привык — он обнаруживает, что наслаждается хорошей едой и компанией, и рассказывает всё, что знает о подвигах экипажа Мугивар с момента их расставания.

В конце вечера его приглашают остаться во дворце на ночь или даже на несколько дней, но он отказывается. Здесь ему не место — это слишком далеко от моря, и более того, в нём есть что-то, что чувствует потребность внезапно отплыть, что-то отличное от вялого дрейфа, в который он погрузил себя с тех пор, как команда Белоуса распалась.

Виви провожает его обратно в гавань вместе с Кару, птицей, несущей ему на спине подарки из дворца: еду и одежду. Она тепло прощается с ним и просит передать привет Луффи и его команде, если они встретятся в пути; машет ему рукой, пока его маленькая лодка не скроется из виду.

Марко следует за логпосом, на который он тратит большую часть своих оставшихся денег до самого Сабаоди.

Он больше не оплакивает смерть и разрушение своей семьи. Есть ещё люди, которых он любит в этом мире, а также новые вещи, чтобы испытать на широком море.

Он готов вернуться в Новый Мир.

***

Когда Марко прибывает на остров Фишман, то видит его гудящим новостями о команде Мугивары Луффи и это похоже на хорошее предзнаменование. Итак, они вернулись после двух лет отсутствия, и всего на несколько дней опередили его.

На острове он встречает Джимбея, чего никак не ожидал, поскольку рыбочеловек, каким бы желанным он ни был, всегда старался избегать своего дома из уважения к своему статусу преступника и пирата, даже когда он был шичибукаем. Марко слышит ещё один невероятный рассказ о младшем брате Эйса — добавляет его к своей коллекции — и удивляется, увидев слёзы в глазах Джимбея.

— Он поссорился с Большой Мамочкой? — недоверчиво спросил Марко, когда ему рассказывают очередную историю. Для новичка этот ребёнок, похоже, не чувствует своих пределов. Хотя, после сожжения флага Мирового Правительства, создание такого чудовищного врага, как один из Йонко, может показаться ничем особенным, очередным противником.

Джимбей кивает.

— Этот идиот, — говорит он со смесью нежности, заботы и благодарности, которую очень трудно понять.

— Он тебе и правда нравится, — улыбается Марко. Привязанности Джимбея завоёвываются с большим трудом, но любой, кого он уважает и о ком заботится, знает это и делает это лучше.

— Да, — тепло отзывается Джимбей, а затем, немного поколебавшись, добавляет: — Я обещал Луффи-куну, что присоединюсь к его команде в один прекрасный день, когда моя работа здесь будет закончена.

Если бы он не получил некоторого уважения и привязанности к команде Мугивар и их капитану со всех историй, которые слышал за последние два года от принцесс и пьяных плотников — о спасении королевств от разрушения и объявлении войны миру — то эти слова в таком тоне от Джимбея было бы более чем достаточно.

***

Марко остался здесь на несколько дней, а перед отъездом узнаёт от Джимбея, как тот слышал, где в последний раз видели команду Джоза и Висты.

У Марко есть вечнодействующее приглашение присоединиться к их команде, и он полон решимости принять его.


End file.
